Estigma
by Kami del Antro
Summary: Mello siempre se dijo a sí mismo que había nacido con un estigma. Le gustaba pensar que lo suyo era algo así como la marca de Caín. Oneshot


_Hola!_

_Tres cosas principales:_

_1-Este fic está escrito en MONTAJE, una técnica propia del boom literario. Es decir que está BIEN RARO, así que lean con cuidado. Es de esas paranoias que me bajan cuando estoy cansada. Y estoy muy cansada. Y eso tiene que ver con la segunda._

_2-He tenido una TONELADA de problemas en sólo 3 días. Y eso me tiene muerta. Esto es lo primero que escribo en mucho tiempo, y espero no haber perdido el tino ni la dirección del personaje. Lo siento si eso pasa! u_u UUU_

_3-mis longfics están en un punto tal que se viene el final y todas las dudas deben ser resueltas. Eso me tiene un poquitín de los nervios, ya que no quiero dejar cabos sueltos (MI PEOR PESADILLA TTOTT) así que se podría decir que: Disculpe las molestias, estamos trabajando para usted._

_Eso, si no les interesa enterarse de las peripecias de esta loca xD sencillamente a leer!  
_

**

* * *

Estigma**

Mello siempre se dijo a sí mismo que había nacido con un estigma. Quizá por eso sus padres le habían abandonado, la verdad no lo sabía, pero sabiendo que arrastraba una cruz podía justificar a las personas a su alrededor por dejarle paulatinamente solo. Las multitudes le rehuían, los pequeños le temían, la mafia se rendía a sus pies. Porque estaba marcado.

Le gustaba pensar que era algo así como el signo de Caín, ese tipo que al final había tenido el valor de hacer lo necesario. Por supuesto, si dijera algo así a la ligera a sus compañeros de clase no sólo le tacharían de loco, sino que le temerían aún más. Prefería tener sólo su estigma, sin ningún agregado. Aunque realmente no quería reconocer que le daba miedo estar aún más solo.

Por la ventana no había más que edificios, edificios y un amanecer. Revolvió un poco el whisky y le dio un sorbo, por sus diecinueve. Un año más, uno más que se alejaba de ser un niño. Un niño al que le hubiese gustado tener un juguete nuevo, una fiesta normal, romances de adolescente y seguir siendo virgen aunque mentir al respecto. Pero no podía olvidar su estigma, su cruz, que hacía que nadie le recordara. Le hacía invisible. Y en cierta forma ello era reconfortante.

Por supuesto, se hacía notar. Golpeaba al inútil que intentaba quitarle esa preciada barra de chocolate, al que se burlaba de su cabello, al que él mismo insultaba y quería defenderse. Le disparaba al incompetente que no seguía órdenes, al incauto que le traicionaba. Y quería, vaya que quería, dispararle a ese jefe que lentamente iba subiendo el tono de su conversación, mientras recorría sin pudor alguno con una mano que se le antojaba asquerosa y áspera su muslo tierno cubierto de cuero. Pero a ellos no podía dispararles. Ellos no parecían ver que estaba marcado. O sencillamente no les interesaba.

La primera vez lloró, se sintió desprotegido y no quiso saber más. Luego el remedio del whisky le enseñó que cualquiera es apetecible, incluso el resto de los mortales, los no marcados. Y por más que cuando una muchacha con coletas en el cabello y una tímida sonrisa acompañada de chocolates se le aproximaba no dudaba en romper su corazón, la mesura y la prudencia de la madurez le obligó a tragarse tragos más amargos. Para él jamás hubo ternura adolescente. Y una vez más todo se lo achacaba a su marca. Debía pasar por ello, era una prueba, pensaba concienzudamente mientras mordía las sábanas de un lecho ajeno.

Y el amanecer deslavado, de resaca y dolor físico, le dejaba exhausto, cada uno más que el anterior. Y mientras la punzada mortal atravesaba su pecho recordó ese amanecer frío de diciembre cuando cumplía diecinueve y brindaba por él mismo, el hombre tras él aún durmiendo y él no queriendo huir de la luz aún, tranquilidad en ese rincón de algo de belleza usada y golpeada por manos torpes de ebrio. Los moretones dolían, pero eran una marca como la que llevaba orgulloso en la frente. Y más tarde en el rostro. Sin saber si reír o llorar por haber tenido razón al verse al espejo una vez más.

El pelirrojo de la esquina era como él. No hablaba mucho, quizá por qué, pero algo intuía. Cuando era más intuitivo y menos lógico. No tuvo el valor de acercarse aún así, pero no lo llamaba valor en ese tiempo. Era que estaba demasiado ocupado. Pero el destino quiso que se encontraran, y que se sonrieran al presentarse atropelladamente. Y que cuando despertara al día siguiente lo encontrara ahí, a los veinte, sonriéndole aún y haciendo un comentario sobre lo fuerte del whisky. Y no hubo moretones ni madrugadas deslavadas.

Por eso le dolió el momento de irse. Por eso le dolió el momento de verlo morir. No lloró, estaba por sobre aquello, pero estuvo cerca. Y quizá qué hubo dicho alguna vez, el licor soltándole la lengua, que hizo enojar a su flirteo de la noche. El golpe lo recordó, pero no lo que le escupió con desdén antes de irse. Y se tuvo que tragar las ganas de salir y dispararle, porque por esa noche estaba asumiendo un papel. Y por la siguiente, y las que le siguieron a esas. Y por años hasta la mañana en la que se acabó el whisky y le disparó a ese tipo con quien había "negociado" la noche anterior. No pagó por la habitación tampoco.

Y tan distinto a los golpes y las mordidas eran los besos y las caricias. Nunca lo hubo pensado ni analizado mucho, ni tampoco lo hizo esa noche. Sólo a la mañana siguiente se palpó la mitad del rostro intacto, que continuaba así. Intacto. Se habría olvidado de cómo se sentía el cariño quizá. Y de cómo era tener el poder de escoger sin el whisky como intermediario, aunque sí como mediador entre dos amigos que quisieron dejar de serlo.

Por eso tuvo ganas de matar a esa periodista maldita. Por eso tuvo ganas de acelerar y chocar el camión, matándolos a ambos. Pero no lo hizo porque su reflejo en el espejo le recordó que tenía una misión, hacer lo que nadie más se atrevió. Su marca en la frente, su marca en el rostro. Después de todo, pronto se vería si los rezos y las confesiones habían valido de algo.

Y al sol el hielo se derretía, al igual que ante un toque gentil se estremecía la piel. Removió el whisky una vez más, el licor ambarino mezclándose con el agua cristalina, mientras jugueteaba con su pistola. Era el momento de tomar el mando una vez más, de tomar una decisión. Y de un trago se acabó el whisky, levantándose y agujereando el colchón y las sábanas con disparos secos e inclementes. La sangre también se unió al estropicio. Pero nadie le detuvo en las puertas del hotel, así como tampoco el pelirrojo en la esquina no le detuvo al subirse a la motocicleta el día señalado. Y así el marcado señaló su destino: con crueldad.

* * *

_... :)_

_Eso. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y sobre todo que no se les haya hecho demasiado denso :S Háganmelo saber vía review :3  
_

_Nos estamos leyendo *-* anden muy bien  
_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
